defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Faraliél
Write the first paragraph of your article here. Biography Childhood Faralél was born into the Silverlightning House, a minor noble family, as the sibling of three. As he grew up he was quite spoiled as he lived both as a noble and as his mothers "little baby". He cared little for the commoners and prefered to stay with his sister or mother. His relationship with them were quite firm as they always took care of him when he needed help while the relationship with his father and brother was much more strained. The father, Farathir, didn't like how lazy and cowardly Faraliél was and tried to teach him how to, at the very least, handle a sword but to no avail. Because of Faraliél's ineptitude, spoiled behavior and disdain to do anything other than what he wanted, Faraliéls father was always ashamed of his second son and word got out that, should anything happen to Farathir and Varinoel, Faraliéls brother, then the title of head of the family would go to Faraliél's cousin instead of him. Joining the Rangers When Faraliél came of age his father, hoping it would strenghten the child, forced him to join the Rangers like his brother and sister had done before him. At first Faraliél was opposed to the idea, doing anything and coming up with any excuse to avoid the training programs and the likes, he finally gave it a try after his mother begged him to do it for her sake. When he finally arrived and started to listen up he was enthralled by one of the ranger captains amazing skills with the bow and arrow. From that point on he began dreaming of becoming a great marksman, but he did not however put much effort into realising these dreams. Farathir began growing some hope for his son but still hoped that the child might realise that dreaming doesn't make things come true and instead begin training. When the Horde arrived at Quel'Thalas during the Second War, Faraliél had been given command of a small team and was pushed into combat with the Trolls. There he showed that, while lacking with the bow and arrow, he had great ability with the sword he carried around and soon ordered his team for a more, unorthodox, close-combat specialization. This was not so respected by his comrades but at this point Farathir realised that Faraliél was becoming a good man and a trusty heir. When the Ranger Captains announed they were going to send a small group of rangers to Dalaran to serve as guards for the Prince, Faraliél eagerly volenteered and with the support of his family, left fot Dalaran. The Third War When the Scourge arrived at Quel'Thalas Faraliél had by chance been stationed at Dalaran to act as a guard for Prince Kael'Thas. As he arrived at Silvermoon together with his prince he was devastated to find his beloved home in ruin. Finally meeting his sister he learnt what had happend during his abcence. His mother had died of desiese and their father and brother had died in battle, defending Quel'Thalas with all their might. Now leadership had taken over by their cousin, the mage Salariel, who was using the families resources to strenghten his magical powers instead of helping the rest of the High Elves. Faraliél took with him his sister and her son and rode to meet with the new head of the family and reclaim his proper title. Once he arrived he was greeted with disrespect and mockery from his cousin. Faraliél realised Salariel had lost his mind with the loss of the Sunwell and had been corrupted with the power of his new title. This was fully proven when Faraliél announced his intentions to take back his title, at which Salariel answered by firing a bolt of arcane energy at him. Faraliél managed to dodge and a fight persued, leading to Salariel being cornered and with Faraliél's blade at his throat. Salariel began realising the error of his ways and apologized to his cousin and publicly gave back the title infront of the rest of the family, but the mans insanity crept back and, recked with guilt, he finally drowned himself. The Silverlightning family was still in much disorder but Faraliél managed to gather up was remained of it and helped fight the Scourge so they would regain their homelands. As the fight raged on many lives were lost and very few of the Silverlightning family survived to see the rebuilding of Silvermoon. Rise of the Blood Knight Fall and Rebirth Personality Category:Blood Elves Category:Males Category:Horde Category:Horde Characters Category:Death Knights Category:Characters